The Dare
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Max and Niles call each other out on their feelings for Fran and CC. They challenge each other to tell their loves how they really feel. M/F and N/CC


It had been a long time since Max had felt this way about a woman. Fran had stirred feelings in him that he'd forgotten he was capable of feeling. She was warm and witty, a light in his life. She'd brought so much meaning into his life, although he was sure that he'd never quite told her that often enough. Waxing poetic about his life wasn't his style, but he was sure that he didn't want to lose Fran over his loss of words. Someday, and soon, he would tell her just how much she means to him.

"Niles, old man, would you come in here for a minute?" Max rang out.

The butler went into the producer's office. "You rang, sir?" He dusted the desk, anxious to hear what his boss had to say.

"Niles, do you think that I take Miss Fine for granted? Do you think that I'm a fool for not telling her how I feel about her? Is it possible that I will lose her if I don't make a move soon?"

"Yes, yes, and yes."

"You could have at least given it some thought." Max sulked.

"Permission to speak freely?"

"Of course you may."

Niles sat down his duster on the desk and looked Max squarely in the eyes. "Miss Fine is madly and passionately in love with you. She is a passionate woman. She can only contain that passion for so long before it disappears. She's been so patient with you, more than most women would be. She is the perfect woman for you and you have been a fool not to see it. She won't wait too much longer. Your stubbornness is going to cost you the best thing to happen to you and your family in a long time."

"But Niles, it's not what you think? It's not as easy as saying I love you. It's complicated."

"It's only complicated because you make it out to be. Saying I love you would be a darn good start. You said it to me. Now say it to her. You'd be amazed at how it would change things."

"That's just it." Max sighed." It would change things. I'm not sure I'm ready for things to change. I'm happy with the way things are. She already makes me so happy. What if things don't work out and I lose my best friend? What if she disappears from my life and I break her heart and she breaks mine? All of these messy complications arises from those three bloody words."

"But sir, what if things work out? Think of all the joy you'll be bringing into each other's life. Think of the mornings spent in each other's arms. Think of the long walks hand in hand. Think of the private dinners and dances, just the two of you. Think of the look in her eyes when you tell her you love her. Just do it, sir."

"But Niles, if it were so easy, I don't see you telling it to your special lady."

"I beg your pardon?" Niles took a step back.

"You heard me. Don't think I don't know about you and CC. Everyone knows that underneath all of those insults and putdowns there is something going on between the two of you. You want her, it's easy to see. You sit here and accuse me of being scared of my feelings but I don't think that I'm the only one."

For once, Niles was speechless. How did Max know this? Niles barely could admit these feelings to himself, let alone to someone else. It was true. He'd been in love with CC Babcock for some time now, for longer than he could remember. He couldn't recall when or how, but every time she called him Belvedere he wanted to kiss her. The woman drove him mad beyond reason. And she didn't even know it. His situation was completely different from Max's, and it wasn't fair for him to compare the two. Fran and Max shared the same feelings, it was just a matter of Max owning up to them. Niles had no clue if CC felt the same way about him. The stakes were too high for him to put his heart out on his sleeve. If she rejected him he'd never hear the end of it. No, better stick to Max and Fran. They were safe.

"I still think that you need to tell Miss Fran how you feel before it's too late." Niles changed the subject.

"And what about you and CC? I don't think you'll have too many chances with her? I tell you what, old man, let's make a deal. I'll tell Miss Fine how I feel about her, if you tell CC how you feel about her." Max looked inquisitively at his friend.

Niles couldn't believe what his friend was proposing. No one wanted to see Fran and Max together more than him. And this would be a good excuse to finally tell CC how he feels. After thinking about, he decided that it made sense.

"Okay. Let's do it. It has to be tonight before either of us chicken out. "

"Very well. Here's to tonight."

OOOOOOOOOO

"Mister Sheffield, thank you for taking me out to the Rainbow Room. It's so romantic! I haven't been out in forever. What's come over you, anyhow?"

"You have, darling. You've come over me. And might I say you look smashing in your black little miniskirt. And your hair looks…big…and your makeup looks…bright. You look lovely." Max kissed her hand.

"Oh, Mister Sheffield," giggled Fran. "You always know what to say to me. Well not always. Five years later and there's a few things that I haven't heard. But you almost always know what to say."

"Well, Miss…..Fran, my darling, I would like to rectify that."

"Wow, that sounds painful."

Max laughed. "You do make me smile. That's one of the things I adore about you. You have a great sense of humor. You are warm, caring, loving, beautiful, devoted, good with my children, "

"Are you preparing my resume? Should I be worried?"

"No darling, I'm trying to tell you the reasons why I love you."

"I really need two weeks notice if you're firing me. For the record you are firing me, I'm not quitting so I do get unemployment.I…"

"Did you hear me?"

A few minutes later, a look of registration spread across Fran's face. "No, could you run that by me one more time?"

"I said I love you."

"Oh my God, you love me! I love you too, sweetheart! Oh I could just cry. I've waited so long (Try five years and four weeks and two days). I really love you, Mr….Max. You don't know how happy you just made me! How happy you made me? Think about how happy you just made Ma!" Fran exclaimed as she reached over to hug Max.

"Are you happy, my dear? I want you to be as happy as you've made me for the past five years. I know that I haven't shown it enough but you've brought so much happiness into my life. And things are going to be different from now on. I promise you that, Fran. I can call you Fran, can't I? "

.

"You can call me anything you like, baby." She leaned forward to kiss him, slowly and passionately. One kiss led to two then to three then to four.

"I have an idea. Why don't we finish this conversation in a hotel room. We spend the night, alone, I have a feeling that Niles won't mind watching the kids. We can enjoy our first night as a couple properly. "

"Sounds heavenly. Shall we call him now?"

OOOOOOOOOO

Earlier in the kitchen

"Have you seen my broom?" Niles asked CC.

"Looking for your friend?" CC responded.

"No, I'm looking for your way home."

"Will you fetch me some coffee please? I've had a long day. Do you know where Max is? I'd like to talk to him before I leave."

The wheels were turning in his mind. How easy would it be to torture her by letting her watch Max and Fran walk in from their date together. Hopefully this would buy him enough time to tell her what he'd been dying to tell him….that she was the only witch for him.

"He'll be back soon. Why don't you wait here for him. I could use some good company. I suppose you'll do in the meantime." Niles instantly regretted his words. He did not want to start off by getting into a war of words with her. But he just couldn't help himself.

"What's the matter, your can of Lysol cancel on you tonight?

"No, I've got a can of Lysol, I sprayed it in your coffee."

CC spit out her coffee.

He grinned wickedly, knowing very well he hadn't.

"How could you do such a thing to me? What makes me think that I could trust you? Just when I let my guard down you'll go off and do a dumb stunt like this. This is why …."

"This is why what, Miss Babcock?"

She shook her head. "Not in this lifetime."

"I didn't put Lysol in your coffee. I'm sorry that you thought that I did. Now will you please tell me what you were going to say? And have you been drinking tonight?"

"Just some white wine. And I'll have you know that tonight I was ready to tell the man I love how I feel about him. That I'm ready to take a chance that he won't push me away. That we can make a go and have a real relationship. In fact, I might even tell him that I love him tonight."

Niles' heart sank. Not only was he crushed for himself, he was crushed for CC. Little did he know that her heart was about to be broken. She's still in love with Max, who's with Fran. Now he felt bad for encouraging her to wait around for Max. He had to get her out of here.

"I think that you've had enough. Maybe we should have the driver take you home."

"Not until I've said what I've come here to say."

"Really, Miss Babcock. I don't think that it's a good idea. I think you should go home."

"Butler Boy, you're not making this any easier on me. DIdn't you just hear me? I came to tell the man I love how I feel about him."

"And Mr. Sheffield is not here. I think you should know that he's with Miss Fine."

"Why do I care where Mr. Sheffield is?"

Niles' eyes widened. Could it be that she was talking about him? Did she really feel for him the way he felt for her?

He took her hands and looked her in the eyes. "Ca Ca Babcock, do you mean to tell me that you love me?"

"Well, it took you long enough to catch on! I swear those cleaning fumes have gone straight to your head," CC laughed. "Yes, Windex, I love you. I swear I don't know how but it's true. I love you."

Niles stood up next to CC and took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. "I do love you, you shrew of a woman. I promise to love you forever. Starting right now."

And then the two kissed for a few minutes until the phone rang. Grace walked in, announcing that it was for Niles.

And so, Niles plans for the evening for the evening were canceled, while Max and Fran enjoyed their first date. The night wound up a perfect one, even for CC and Niles, who curled up on the couch and enjoyed popcorn while watching an old movie. And so the house was restored to harmony. Mr. Sheffield and Miss Fine became Max and Fran. Butler Boy and Caca became, well, Butler boy and Caca. And everything had a funny way of working its way out.


End file.
